oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Duchy of Feuerreich
History The Duchy of Feuerreich was founded in Cherufe Prime, on the 14th of Calistria in the year of 1017 by Ittei Koto and his followers. It became a beacon of hope for the hunted elves and humans of the continent, and a cinder of hope that eventually the primordial continent could be rid of the evil that inhabited it‘s crevasses And niches. Currently nothing of note has occurred in the new nation’s history. Geography Cherufe Prime’s hot jungle climate Provides a great environment for the farming of cocoa beans making chocolate relatively cheap. Metals that require a higher temperature to melt are easier to smelt and mold than usual leaving Feuerreich to have excellent metal smiths across the continent. The vast jungle swathes leave wood as a prime material export with it’s large abundance. Settlements Cinderhall - '''The capital of Feuerreich it is the center of all administrative functions. The beacon of hope in an untamed continent full of carnivorous beings. '''Cinderguard - '''Just a few miles from Cinderhall stands the largest garrison Feuerreich has. Meant to be a bastion against any aggressor who would attempt to damage the capital. '''Ember - '''A large port just to the west of Cinderhall. Ember is the hub of commerce for Feuerreich, importing things such as Wrathian Ice, and Lebryn Wine, and export things such as chocolate, Liquor, dinosaurs, and lumber. '''Franz and Hanz' Forge - '''The two cities of Franz' Forge and Hanz' Forge are the two main producers of Feuerreich's metals, weapons, and armors. '''Half-Point '-' The town of half-point was created as a halfway point between Cinderguard, and Franz' and Hanz' Forges. 'Hive Hill -' The Druhite were adamant to join the Duchy, but after some time a small colony was convinced to join them. They were found in the mountains and so they remained in the mountains. Currently Hive Hill is the only place where Druhite are found in any large number within Feuerreich. Inhabitants While the inhabitants of Feuerreich are diverse, a large majority of it’s citizenry consists of Humans, Aasimar, Elves, Half-Elves, Dwarves, and Cuazaj. While the Cherufe aren’t a race legally banned from residing in the nation, there are few good enough to be trusted, nor do most wish to live among Non-Cherufe. Just as in their patron nation, those with demonic origins are often looked down upon and undead are often killed on sight. Military Feuerich’s military is run extremely similar to their sponsor nation’s military, this is mostly due to the duke’s influence and prior military experience leading the armies of Lebenreich. It’s soldier’s patriotic zeal is another trait Feuerreich‘s armed forces have inherited from their patron nation. Religion, Magic, and Technology Religion The divines play an even larger role on the hostile continent, being one of the few bastions of hope in a sweltering wilderness. The duke has kept church and state as two distinctly separate powers though, just as Lebenreich does. Magic Divine magic is most common, but there are enough ancient secrets hidden within Cherufe’s jungles to attract Arcane casters searching for knowledge. Technology Feuerreich has a fascination with creating technological contraptions to improve transportation through the Cherufe terrain. Category:Nations